


Two Revolutionaries

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two revolutionaries, one fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Revolutionaries

Two revolutionaries dancing together on the eve of their revolution, each finding home, safety, life within the other.

Two revolutionaries, each a product of their times. One reborn through fire, and one reborn through rain. One found voice in screams, one in sobs. One old, one young. One covered in secrecy, one freely roaming the streets. One monster, one damsel. Each weak in their own way, each finding strength in the other.

Two revolutionaries, standing in a crossroads. Behind them; a virus, a cell, a curfew, a government, and a stairway. Before them; a kiss, a domino, a mob, a change, and tracks to Parliament. Each finding their change within the other.

Two revolutionaries will be joined by thousands, in a march, in a moment, in a show of force that unites a nation of millions against the machinations of the few. Together they stand, and wait for their stigmata, their proof, their leader, their hope.

Two revolutionaries bound by one letter, one promise, one face. A mask becomes the face of a nation, but for one woman it sits on the pillow beside her, a reminder. A reminder of a prisoner, and a mission, and a man.


End file.
